thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rogues
The 'Rogues '''were a group of survivors who lived in Florida prior to the outbreak. They were formed by Hux, a former general in the US Army. They serve as secondary antagonists during the first half of Season 2, before becoming primary antagonists the rest of Season 2 and Season 3. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the Rogues were in the military before the apocalypse, some members coming from the Army, National Guard, or reserves. Post-Apocalypse Sometime before the Rogues appear, they killed 6 survivors of Kaiser's group, along with Adam's brother Caleb. Season 2 The group debuts in Season 2, where a group of Rogues led by Marc stops the Orlando group on their route to Jacksonville. Marc threatens the Orlando Group, stealing all of their supplies. He then decides to kill them, which ends up getting Marc and his gang blown up by Nikki. The Rogues appear later that day when the Orlando and Kaiser groups are driving up the road. This time, a much larger force fielded by Michael surrounds them. Michael orders Wes to shoot and kill Sweetpea, before holding the groups at gunpoint. After executing a defiant Emilio, Michael comes under gunfire after Harold fails to take Reagan away, a firefight beginning. The Kaiser and Orlando groups manage to escape, killing most of Michael's force of Rogues in the process of leaving. Wes tracks down the groups, harassing them with sniper fire. He manages to wound some, and severely wound Selena, but is eventually killed by Adam. Wes' twin sister, Jess, sees this from the Rogue base, where she cries in sorrow at the loss of her only family. Later, when Michael returns to the Rogue base, Hux mocks Michael, berating him for his failure at handling the Orlando and Kaiser groups. Hux's lieutenants, Jon and Tara, begin to insult Michael as well, which causes Michael to snap, where he stabs and kills Hux. Before Jon or Tara can shoot Michael, Jess takes both of them down in quick succession. Michael announces his leadership over the Rogues, before leaving to go deal with the Orlando and Kaiser groups. While the two groups are busy with walkers, Michael manages to capture a wounded Katrina. He grows obsessed with the captive, calling her "blackbird". When Nikki shows up to save her friend, Viktor knocks her out, Michael pleased at the capture of two enemies. After trying and failing to get information out of Katrina, Michael threatens Nikki. This causes Katrina to rat out Adam as the killer of Wes. However, when Nikki speaks up and threatens Michael, he decides to send a message, slashing Nikki's throat, and ending another Orlando group member's life. Season 3 The Rogues continue their rampage in Season 3, when Michael confronts Kaiser and Floyd, who had come looking for Katrina. Michael kills Floyd quickly, taking him out from behind, before getting in a fistfight with Kaiser. Kaiser beings to beat Michael to death, being a lot more competent in unarmed combat. Michael realizes this, pulling a knife out and stabbing Kaiser during the fistfight. He taunts Kaiser, before finishing the man off. After taking out both of them, Michael returns to base. Viktor attempts to stop an escaping Katrina, but is knocked out by Kevin Durant. Michael is furious when learning of Katrina's escape and Adam's betrayel, as when he captures Adam, Selena, Reagan, and Duane, he plans to kill one of them as revenge. Duane ends up dying as a result, when Jess gives Michael and idea to get revenge. She plans to use the prisoners as bait for the Orlando group to draw them out of a hotel they were currently staying at. Michael agrees with the plan, calling for a massive invasion on the hotel. After amassing most of the Rogue fighting force, Michael confronts the Hotel Group's leader, Louis. Louis denies them the people in his hotel, stating that the Rogues were as much of an enemy to him as they where to the Orlando group. Michael gets pissed when Trix gives him a hateful lecture. Angry, Michael kills Reagan, which starts the battle between the Rogues and the Orlando and Hotel groups. During the huge battle, most of the Rogue fighting force is annihlated. Viktor is killed during the battle by Louis, Michael dies during an explosion he created, and Jess is killed at the end with combined efforts of Three Chain, Yen, and Selena. Season 4 By Season 4, the Rogues are barely composed of ten men, only being a fraction of what they were prior. Most of these Rogues are killed during Adam's escape from their camp, the only known survivor of the shootout being Grishnákh, who flees into the woods. Grishnákh is the last Rogue to be alive after the battle and Adam's escape, effectively disbanding the group of Rogues, the once mighty faction having finally fallen. Members *Michael Phillips (Leader)'' *''Jess (Second-in-Command)'' *''Viktor (Lieutenant)'' *''Hux (Former Leader)'' *''Jon (Former Lieutenant)'' *''Tara (Former Lieutenant)'' *''Marc (Former Lieutenant)'' *''Wes '' *''Harold '' *Grishnákh Killed Victims *6 unnamed Kaiser's Group survivors. *Caleb *Sweetpea *Emilio *Nikki *Floyd *Kaiser *Duane Whitaker (indirectly) *Reagan *Taylor *Alex *James *Carlos *Pete *Dani Deaths *Approximately 45 unnamed Rogues. *Marc *Harold *Wes *Hux *Tara *Jon *Viktor *Michael *Jess